


Curved Grade

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Public Sex, School, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Asgore takes care of some very important business in Toriel’s classroom during finals week. Needless to say, he passed.





	Curved Grade

It was a cold day near the end of the semester as Asgore sat in his tool shed at the school. The old king shivered, even with the little heater he had put in the corner. He hated the cold, and by extension winter. Sure, his tea was much more sought after due to the cold and the snuggles he could get from Toriel were even that much more satisfying-- but the downsides outweighed the good. The days were shorter, and he missed seeing the sun, and despite all the festivities and fun the snow could bring, his heart always sank whenever he saw his beloved flower patches frozen and smothered in white. Everything was cold and grey, and even with multiple layers on and the heat spells he casted, it was never enough, as the chilly wind always found a way to pierce past his fur.  
Asgore sighed. At least today was a short day for the school as finals were being held, and he’d much rather do this than be off somewhere on diplomatic duties out of town. All he had to do was reorganize his shed and make sure he had plenty of salt for the walkways before the school closed for the winter, or at least until the end of the holidays. He smiled at the thought as he stacked another bag of salt; several weeks where all the time was spent with his family, inside, where it was warm and the chilly woes pursuing him were all locked outside where the heat from the fire kept them at bay. Finally a time where both Toriel and him weren’t busy, and when they could just relax in their extended respite after the semester was over. Though their relationship was still a bit of a secret, it was a time for family, and just as importantly, a time where her cooking was plentiful. And if he was lucky, maybe the two of them could get away for a bit and…  
His thoughts were cut short as he felt his phone buzz. He piled the large bag he had been carrying onto the stack of the others he had moved and reached for his pocket. After a quick stretch to his back, he checked his phone and smiled; Toriel had texted him.  
Can you stop by my classroom please, Gorey?   
He scratched the back of his head. Usually there were to be no disturbances in the classrooms during finals, save for emergencies. Perhaps a light had gone out or a desk had broke? But even then, those weren’t cases enough to stop testing. The king looked back at the work he was just doing, his tool shed slightly untidy though still organized enough. He shrugged, shoving his phone back in his pocket and bundled up in his coat. He wasn’t one to keep a lady waiting.  
His boots crunched in the slight amount of snow that was left on the pathways outside the school. The salted grit he applied this morning was doing its job, though some of the fresh snow still managed to stick to the ground. Despite his grievances with the weather, Asgore still had to appreciate the still beauty that came with winter. The trees sagged with white instead of their usual leaves, the snow lightly bleeding cool droplets of water from the branches as the bright sun shone down from above. Everything was dead silent, save for the distant traffic and his steady footsteps in the fresh powder. The sky was clear, the whiteness of the snow making the sun’s light all that more intense as the sky was a pure, bright blue. It was calming, peaceful. Despite the stranglehold the chilled weather had on his plants, they still looked beautiful in a way when they were framed in white. And Lord knows how much the children loved to play in the snow.  
Asgore finally reached the entrance of the school nearest his shed, scraping off the slush and snow that stuck to his feet on the entry mat. With a snap of his fingers every bit of water evaporated from his clothes, the king shivering at the refreshing heat. He made his way quickly to Toriel’s room, a route he had easily memorized, and quietly knocked on her door. Almost instantly she opened the door for him, a cheery smile on her muzzle.  
Much to Asgore’s surprise, the room was empty. All the desks were in their neat rows, ready in testing positions for the kids that weren’t there. He looked bewildered at Toriel, who simply giggled as she shut the door, the tumblers falling into place with a click. He looked about the room, most everything in pristine shape. No lights were shorted, not a pipe busted.  
“What did you need me for, honey? It does not look like there’s anything wrong with the room.”   
“What? Is it a crime for me to want to see my husband during a long work day?” She asked, far too innocently.  
“Not when it’s finals week,” he jested, smiling at her though she was obviously dodging his question, “I was expecting something to be wrong when I came in, as well as a class in their seats.”  
“Mmm, nope,” she hummed, “I only had one class taking a final this morning, though the testing protocol is still in effect for all classrooms, testing or not. I could not help but get bored.”  
He opened his mouth to speak again but realized the answer before he could ask. Blood rushed to his cheeks. Every classroom was locked and not to be disturbed. Only administrators had the keys, but they rarely barged into classrooms without warning even during regular school hours, and especially not during testing periods. It was the perfect crime.  
The king could feel his blood rush to a spot even more obvious as Toriel’s eyes turned lidded and lips crawled into a smirk. His eyes focused on her fingers as she unbuttoned the top of her cardigan, revealing more and more of her pure white chest, forcing him to watch as just the top of her cleavage began to show. “Tori are you sure-”  
She cut him off, “Mmhmm.” She placed her arms atop his shoulders, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck. Lidded eyes staring confidently into his, her muzzle no more than half a foot from his. “Of course I’m sure. Don’t you know better than to argue with your wife?”  
Any further argument from him was silenced as she took him into a sweet kiss. The king needed no further convincing as her hands traveled, his resolve broken as soon as she wrapped her fingers around that rapidly growing bump. She squeezed and stroked him as best she could through the thick denim of his jeans, earning muffled moans from him as they kissed. His eyes crossed at the sensation and his hips bucked against her groping, which made her giggle. He was so predictable, and Toriel knew exactly what she had to do to get her way. His hands began to grow their own bit of curiosity, roughly grabbing at her curves as he grunted from her grip. Toriel giggled as the kiss broke, he was exactly where she wanted him. She pushed him back into her desk chair, the king obediently sitting down.

Toriel smiled as she kneeled down between Asgore’s legs, her lustful eyes locked on his zipper. With practiced ease she flicked the button open and tugged the zipper down, her focus now on that growing bulge in his boxers. Asgore gasped as Toriel wrapped her fingers around it, watching helplessly as she squeezed him right before reaching in and pulling his package from its confines. She cooed, her eyes growing lidded as he gladly hardened for her attention, that impressive length making her mouth water as it grew only longer and longer for her. Toriel’s soft paws forced him to let out a hiss of pure pleasure as she grasped his member, her soft digits just barely grazing his sensitive head as she marveled at his size. She hefted him up, admiring the length and giving him a quick squeeze while her other hand cradled that deliciously heavy sack. She moved forward and planted a torturously slow kiss in the middle of his shaft, lingering there for a short second before moving up to his head.  
Asgore relaxed back into the chair as Toriel placed her lips around his cock, letting out a immensely satisfied sigh as her tongue pressed against the tip of his dick. She pushed her lips forward, running them over the thick head and making quick work of his thick and needy member. The queen closed her eyes and moaned as she could feel him only grow harder and bigger in her mouth while she suckled and tongued around him, which only made her want more. He stole a glance down and his smile only grew as he saw her beautiful face, and watched as every inch of himself disappeared into that loving maw again and again. A mixture of love and lust filled his head, and his heart swelled for every second he could see her while pleasure struck his mind like a blissful hammer.  
Long sighs and moans of pure pleasure fell from him. That warm and wet mouth sent shivers up and down his spine, forcing him to close his eyes and grip the armrests tighter. He could feel that wonderfully thick and soft tongue working bundles of nerves expertly as he could only groan in response. Hot throbs of pure bliss came from Asgore’s member, which leaked a generous amount of precum down Toriel’s throat, rewarding her for her efforts. His hips flexed and thrusted futility on their own accord, craving as much resistance from the queen’s soft and loving mouth as he could get.   
Toriel was relentless. She made quick work, slurping and sliding her maw skillfully along his fat cock again and again, leaving behind trails of drool as she tasted and savored him. It was almost addicting, the feeling of his thick member sliding down into her throat as his heartbeat drummed in her head, the absolute size making her throat bulge out slightly whenever her lips met his hips. She loved being in this position, knowing how much Asgore enjoyed it and knowing what surprise was waiting for her at the end. She took a lot of pleasure breaking his usual stoicism, forcing moans and stifled gasps from her husband as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. Asgore usually tried to be silent, but she knew how to make him loud, and he wasn’t one not to let his compliments known. She could speed up, make him sputter and gasp, and completely ruin his composure, but she’d rather take it slow and drag it for as long as could. It was much too fun to do it this way.  
Another low, drawn out sigh fell from Asgore. The king melted into the seat, his whole body feeling light as a constant thrum of bliss came from his cock. His face relaxed, eyes closed and brow unfurrowed as another moan came from his ajar smile. Toriel’s loving attention was almost too much as wet pleasure followed her lips, her tongue worked amazingly against his sensitive underside while her hand massaged his full balls. Her paw was almost too small to hold his sack, the heavy, furry orbs spilling from her palm as she fondled them, bouncing them softly in her fingers while she nodded her head and up down his length. Those small squeezes sent shivers up Asgore’s back, earning moan after moan from the king. He was naturally sensitive, but Toriel knew exactly what caused him to squirm, and could exploit that to her heart’s content. He turned into putty in her hand whenever she played with his balls, and she’s gotten him to the edge of orgasm by simply placing her full lips on them.  
Toriel groaned as she felt Asgore’s length grind down against her throat, tasting his pre cum as she pulled her head back. Those juicy lips grazed along his sensitive head before she deep throated him again, sending Asgore reeling at the resistance wrapped around his cock. His moans hit her ears constantly, affectionate compliments and utterances of her name teetered from him as pleasure welled up more and more in his member. He was in heaven as Toriel’s head moved all the way up and down his cock every second, his breaths growing labored as he sighed out a small warning. She could feel that hefty cock trembling and spasming as it filled her maw again and again. Asgore was always dribbly whenever he received any form of pleasure, leaking enough pre cum to overflow a shot glass with each spurt. She hated to admit it but his salty pre set her mind ablaze with lust, lighting an even larger fire in her sex at what was to come. Her tongue lolled beneath his cock as she kept her pace up, wanting that satisfyingly heavy load of cum down her throat.  
Asgore could only watch as she kept up her pace, his eyes following her head as it bobbed up and down his cock. It was mesmerizing, watching her take every single inch of him into her throat effortlessly again and again. His cock was shimmering with a combination of his generous amounts of precum and Toriel’s saliva, the lewd sheen of spittle reflecting the bright fluorescent lights above. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, his loving gaze fixated on Toriel as he tried to keep himself from teetering over the edge for as long as he could. His head tilted back, curling his toes against the floor as his tension came ever so close to snapping.  
Low, rumbly moans greeted Toriel as she felt that tell tale spasm from his cock. She took him all the way down her throat as hot cum spilled out from his engorged head, landing heavily into her belly as she swallowed around his cock. The queen moaned and murmured into his shaft as he let out a shuddering and satisfied groan, trembling helplessly from the bliss. Hot desire filled her as she suckled on his shaft, gobbling up every thick rope of lust that came from Asgore’s cock. Sighs fell freely from his maw, each second pure pleasure while Toriel’s throat squeezed and swallowed around him. He looked lovingly down at her, smiling at her before his head tilted back in a sigh, moaning out her name.  
Toriel pulled her head back as his orgasm slowed, catching the last few streaks of gooey cum in her mouth. She moaned at the taste, bobbing her head as more and more of his salty lust drooled onto her tongue, happily swallowing every mouthful. He gasped as she started to move again, nearly jumping from the chair due to being left utterly sensitive from his orgasm. Her lips curled into a smile as she took him to his base again, relishing in that sensory overload that came naturally from her husband. Asgore came for what felt like minutes, each rope making his smile grow wider and wider, sighing at Toriel’s lovely maw. He groaned as she eked out the last of his lust, hilting him completely into her maw several times to get his final ‘hurrahs’.  
Toriel popped her mouth off of his member, licking him clean until he was shining only from her abundant amount of drool. His taste was strong on her tongue as she licked her lips, greedily swallowing every bit he could give. Her eyes were lidded as she still admired him, grinning as he was still rock hard. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft again, idly stroking his cock as he recovered, watching as his balls bounced with her hand, his hips flexing against the seat while he groaned from the new pleasure.  
“My goodness,” she cooed, her eyes now watching him pant in his seat, her hand still keeping busy.   
He smiled back, though his chest rose and fell rapidly for breath. His gaze was weary as pleasure was still fresh on his brain, though he looked affectionately back at his wife.   
“You are far too good at that,” he managed to say, laughing hoarsely with her.  
“Well I should be,” she jested, releasing his member, which twitched at the sudden lack of movement. “How else am I going to keep you around?”  
They shared a laugh as Toriel got onto her feet, dusting off her skirt before Asgore followed suit. She took him into a kiss, leading him to her desk. She cleared the way of a few pens and pencils and sat onto the counter, crossing her legs as she beckoned him forward. Asgore gladly stepped forward, his hands landing on those stark white legs. Occasionally she would wear leggings underneath her skirt, but today she wore merely a thin black thong beneath them, which caught Asgore’s eye as he hiked the hem of her dress up past her hips. He aided her in spreading her legs as he lined himself up with her center, reaching down and parting her underwear with a stray claw. The garments were soaked, the king smirked as a bit of her neediness pooled onto the desk. His fingers glanced against her puffy lips, earning a high squeak from the queen as he teased her exposed clit. She gasped at any sort of touch, biting her lips at his touch while she laid back against the desk.  
Asgore grabbed her thighs and spread them even more apart, pulling her just a bit closer to the edge of the desk, his gaze locked onto her glistening entrance. The queen was absolutely dripping, her needy sex begging for any sort of attention as she laid on the desk with bated breath. Her lidded eyes closed as she felt something thick and heavy press between her hips, a pleasured gasp coming from her as Asgore’s girth spread her open wide. A long, blissful sigh fell from her lips. Electric shocks of pure desire shot up her spine and down to her toes as Asgore pushed inch after achingly long inch into her sopping cunt. He hit sensitive nerves like piano chords as he filled her, that amazing stretch making Toriel moan and tilt her head back off of the desk. She could feel him bumping against spots that made her toes curl on reflex, already panting as he made her whole body feel weightless.  
Pure bolts of ecstasy filled Toriel’s belly as she felt his hips fall flush against her butt, those heavy and full balls resting right below her entrance, her eyes opening and crossing at the absolute bliss. That intense stretch was something she looked forward to every time the two got together, the feeling was just so uniquely him. He was just so big and thick, and she knew very well how sensitive. There was something innately satisfying about taking him to the hilt, it was a feat that few could accomplish, but Toriel was able to do it with practiced ease. Asgore let his own pleasure known, groaning as every inch was wrapped in that deliciously wet heat.  
She moaned as he stilled and let her adjust, grinding his hips against her wide butt, eliciting small pleasured sounds from both of the goats. “Ooh, I have been looking forward to that all day, Gorey,” she sighed, rolling her hips in gratitude.  
“But it is only eleven in the morning, dear,” he teased as he gave her a quick kiss.   
“Oh shush,” she giggled back, “These past few hours have just been so boring.”   
Toriel gasped as he gave her a small thrust, a shuddering moan fell from her lips at the sudden burst of pleasure. “Then let us making this interesting.” Asgore smirked, pulling out tortuously slow before easing forward. A whimper fell from her maw as she felt him plunge into her, hitting that spot right near her lower back that drove her completely mad. Asgore drank in those desperate little noises as his hips started to move, his grin growing as she moaned out his name. She let out a heavy sigh as he fell into a steady tempo, her head lolling back off of the desk as she felt that impressive length filling her up again and again. She dug her claws into the counter, her whole head filled with pleasure. She moved her hips back against his thrusts, catching them in the middle with a satisfying clap.  
It was hard for them to keep their composure. Every time their hips collided it sparked a moan from both of the Dreemurrs, leaving them both panting for breath as they made love. A wide smile twisted on Toriel’s face as everything became pure bliss. Her back arched and toes curled, knees trembling uncontrollably as Asgore slid all the way out to the tip before shoving himself back in with gusto. She could only concentrate on him, from the wonderfully deep thrusts to his deep groans and grunts. His fat cock ground against every sensitive spot inside of her, leaving her babbling and begging for more as he hit that perfect spot again and again. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he could turn her into a sputtering mess, but frankly she didn’t care. All she wanted was that mouth wateringly long member to fuck her completely senseless. Sparks of desire flowed from the tips of her horns to her curled toes as she felt the love of her life fuck her in earnest, and she could only want more.  
Asgore’s eyes were closed in both bliss and concentration, focusing fully on the monster on the desk. His fingers dug into those pillowy soft thighs as he spread them apart for easier access, feeling them jump and bounce with every thrust. He could tell how much her hips were shaking as she desperately pushed them against his thrusts, the queen wanting more and more. She was utterly enjoying herself, and Asgore could tell. Her plush walls were quivering and spasming hard around his length, making the already snug fit even tighter as he shoved every inch of himself into her again and again, gladly accepting the added friction.  
Normally he would take that as an invitation to increase the tempo, really make her clamp down and take her faster, but now wasn’t the time. Despite their usual sound proofing spell, their noise could leak through, and if he was to go faster they might disturb the classroom that was merely a meter behind them. He smirked and opened his eyes, looking down at the monster beneath him. Her head was bent back off of the desk but he could still see her pleasured smile, completely satisfied with their current pace as moans feel freely from her maw. He would have to save that for later.  
The king smiled and sighed, panting as he felt that growing pleasure in his member. His toes curled as Toriel’s sex was wrapped around his cock, the silky soft walls squeezing him just right. He couldn’t help but watch as every inch of him disappeared into her entrance over and over again, the visual just as satisfying as the act. His eyes crept up, watching her body rocking every time his hips bumped against hers. Even with all of her usual school outfit on, save a few buttons unbuttoned and her undergarments parted, he was completely smitten by her. Her big floppy ears and small horns, that little bit of pudge she wore so well on her belly, her full bust that he couldn’t tear his eyes from on occasion, those large paws that were still dainty to him, and of course her wondrously thick legs. There wasn’t anyone more beautiful to him, and he was taking her right atop her desk.  
It was ever so satisfying as the realization dawned on him. He looked around at the empty desks and chairs, then back to her belly and breasts that bounced and jumped slightly in time with his thrusts. He was fucking the teacher in her classroom over her desk, and she was completely enjoying it. It was so saucy and risque that it made the lewd act all that much more hot, and it was even better that she had sucked him off mere minutes ago. His hips commanded more force as he suddenly realized his situation, making Toriel gasp and babble just that little bit louder as she melted further onto the desk. His cheeky smirk grew as her begs and squeaks of bliss filled his ears, losing himself at the feeling of lust and passion in his chest, as well as the hot bliss that constantly came from his member.   
Toriel managed to look up and stare lovingly into Asgore's eyes, her lidded gaze smiling at his dopey grin. He couldn’t help but look back, his soft expression matching hers as pleasure fell over them like heavy waves on a beach. They were so enamored with each other, their passion fueling them and making the sex feel just that much better. Asgore leaned forward, wanting to press his lips to hers to share a kiss when suddenly Toriel’s phone began to ring.  
The goats nearly jumped out of their fur at the sound, eyes wide with shock. The ringing continued on, oblivious to the passionate lovemaking that it had rudely interrupted. Asgore was still buried several inches deep into Toriel as the they both stared at the landline, both not quite sure what to do.   
After a few seconds of constant ringing, the ex-queen reached over, picking up the receiver and answering with a innocent “Hello? This is Miss Toriel.” She listened to the other person as she sat up on the desk, panting quietly to catch her breath. Asgore watched her as her chest rose and fell, a sheen of sweat on her fur as she was on the phone. He looked down as he felt her begin to move, Toriel slowly rocking her hips and doing her best to move with only one arm. His surprised gaze went from the phone to her face.   
“Oh yes, of course. I do not have a class right now.” She covered the receiver with her cheek and whispered “Keep going.” He opened his mouth to object, but thought it best not to argue. He continued his thrusts, though they were now short and shallow for Toriel’s sake. A soft moan came from her mouth as she tried to focus on the words coming from the phone.  
“Mmhmm, that is correct.” She said, her voice amazingly not wavering at Asgore’s thrusts. “What seems to be the issue?” She looked up at Asgore and mouthed ‘Faster’ much to his surprise. Her head lolled back as he followed her wishes, that smile curling back onto her muzzle. Asgore merely shook his head in bemusement, half of him not believing the situation that they were currently in. The two were no strangers to public antics, but never to this extent. It almost made it more enjoyable.  
“You cannot find Asgore? Is he not at his shed?” She managed to keep her voice steady, and even add mock surprise for effect despite the obvious laugh that was occupying her smile. “That is most odd. What do you need from him?” Asgore kept his chuckle as quiet as he could while she commanded him to go faster again, his hips moving almost as fast as they were when the phone first range.  
She clapped a paw over her snout as Asgore got a bit too rambunctious, her whole body tensing up as she stifled a bitten back gasp. She shot him a none-too-terse glare as she recovered, sighing quietly as she listened once again to the schools administration while Asgore’s hips kept up the comfortable thrum of pleasure. Despite the last incident, he picked up speed again, heading right back into their old pace as Toriel kept the phone glued to her ear. Hushed moans fell from her lips as she could only smile at Asgore’s antics. “One of the light bulbs went out in the cafeteria? Oh dear, that is most important.” She said, covering her mouth again to conceal her giggles as well as a short moan. “Oh no, I am not busy at all.” She smiled at Asgore, both of them sharing a quiet laugh. She was completely on form, her voice not giving away a single bit of her actual motives despite the deep thrusts from the monster above her.  
“Yes, if I see him I will tell him to immediately head to the cafeteria.” She faked a bit of her teacher’s scolding into the words, much to both of the monsters amusement. “Ok, thank you. Goodbye.” As soon as she put the phone back into its place she let out an immensely satisfied sigh, flopping back against the desk. She finally let her hushed moans out as Asgore took her back into their previous rut.  
Her walls immediately clamped down again, the queen finally succumbing again to the sweet, sweet pleasure. Cries of ‘Yes!’ and of Asgore’s name fell from her lips again and again, punctuating Asgore’s shoving hips as he thrusted her closer and closer towards her finale. Her claws dug even further into the poor old desk as she felt her whole body begin to tense up.  
Asgore could feel her get close, the squeezing and quivering almost too much for him. He thrust as hard he could, forcing his way through that intense snugness again and again as he could feel himself get dangerously close. Bitten back gasps fell from Toriel’s mouth every second as she was being briskly thrown past the throes of pleasure, crying out one final time as she clamped down around Asgore’s length.   
Her face twisted in complete and total bliss as Asgore thrusted desperately through her orgasm, the added thrusts only making her cum harder. Electric shocks flashed through her body as everything became pure pleasure, her tongue lolling out from her mouth as she panted and gasped for breath. She could only focus on that wonderful dick that was rocking her world, and she couldn’t be happier.  
They shared a final moan as Asgore sighed a mighty sigh, his dick spasming and spilling out rope after rope of his hot goat spunk. He rocked against his queen, burying himself as deep as he could in her amazingly tight cunt, the heat driving him insane as he came inside of her. His heavy balls slapped against her butt as they emptied inside the woman, earning a heavy moan from Toriel as she was quickly given a generous filling. Asgore’s fingers left deep indents in her thighs as he squeezed them and ground his hips against her sopping entrance, the pleasure completely taking over his mind.   
Involuntarily shallow and abrupt thrusts came from the king as he gasped and groaned, his eyes closing as the deeply satisfying feeling washed over his body. His cock still spasmed and jerked deep inside the queen as he gave every ounce of his lust to her, sighing as his hips bucked involuntarily against Toriel’s vice-like cunt. They revelled in the feeling of his heavy load quickly mixing with Toriel’s own wetness, the excess dripping from their hips as they settled and stilled.   
Asgore’s cock finally stopped, the king opening his eyes and looking down at Toriel again. She was still shaking from the pleasure, her muscles still warm and blushing from the intense workout they received. He sat there for a short minute, relishing in the lavish heat and plush feeling of her walls as he felt himself begin to slowly soften. A whine fell from her as Asgore pulled out, gasping at the sudden empty feeling. The king watched and admired her as an impressive amount of his cum drooled lazily from her entrance, pooling onto the desk and dripping onto the floor as more and more of their lust oozed from her well ravaged sex. She was thoroughly used and loving it, her lips parting in a long sigh of bliss as her breaths and heart settled. She rubbed her belly, her abdomen still twitching from the exercise before she sat up, looking down at the mess that was her center and simply shook her head with a soft snort.  
The two smiled at one another before sharing a quick nuzzle, both of them chuckling at their lewd shenanigans. They enjoyed the fresh untidiness that was her desk before quickly cleaning up with a snap of Toriel’s fingers, the mess disappearing instantly from the room. Asgore tucked his quickly softening member back into his boxers with a content sigh, watching as Toriel got situated back into her clothes, straightening out her skirt and putting the buttons on her cardigan back into place. The two were back to normal, not a bit of sweat or lewd excrement on their fur, though that slight dizziness stuck to their movements as they got up.  
The monsters fell into a sweet hug. They basked in that wonderful afterglow, nuzzling and kissing as they embraced. The pleasure was still fresh in their nerves, as well as fresh inside of the queen, and they needed a moment to just enjoy it. Asgore’s hands wandered freely, squeezing and groping to his heart’s content, much to Toriel’s amusement as she just leaned against him, her knees still slightly weak after their intense . She let out a soft laugh as his attentions focused on her chest before she looked into his eyes and took him into a kiss, their tongues dancing lightly together while she sighed. Asgore was a phenomenal kisser, and Toriel was always happy to just simply fall into his arms and let him explore her mouth while she enjoyed the ride. They simply rocked on their feet, enjoying the kiss for minutes on end before they broke it. Asgore’s dopey grin returned, which earned a short giggle from his lover before they separated from the hug  
On the surface everything looked nice and clean, though the queen noticed something wrong. She looked behind her on the ground and noticed that her name plate had fallen. She didn’t remember hearing it fall, though she wasn’t exactly paying attention several minutes ago. The placard was bent and misshapen, and had most likely fallen during those last intense moments of their love making. She looked it over, flipping it in her hands. ‘Ms. Toriel’ was still visible etched onto the brass surface.  
“Oh,” Asgore said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I must have knocked that over when we were on the desk. Sorry, honey.” He walked next to her and looked closer. “I could probably fix that, it would not be too hard.”  
She shrugged and tossed it into the trash can near her desk. “It is fine,” she responded, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck again, “Besides, I needed to get a new one anyway. I think ‘Mrs. Toriel’ fits me better, no?”  
Asgore looked at her shocked for a moment before she giggled, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before walking over to her door. He smiled back. “I do agree it has a nice ring to it. Who’s the lucky man?”  
The two laughed before she opened the door to the hall. “Don’t you have a light bulb to replace somewhere?”  
He grinned just a bit wider as he stepped out the door, dusting off his jacket. He still couldn’t believe that she answered the phone. “I guess I do.”


End file.
